Contagious Chemistry
by MamaBearMayhem
Summary: He told no-one of what he saw but in the moments they were together in private, he took great glee in reminding her that she had called out his name whilst naked.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear lovely reader chums. This random little thing popped into my head the other month and I finally got it down. I'm not usually a fan of creating stories that don't feature an OC but I thought I'd try something new. Not sure where this will go yet but be sure to let me know what you think as reviews are my muse and encourage me to write. xx**

The day Bella Swan almost drowned was the day her life was saved. It was the day she reached rock bottom. It was the day she truly began to put The Cullens in the past. It was the day she met Paul LaHote… It was the day her life traversed down a path she would never have been able to imagine.

* * *

"I can't drink this all by myself." Paul laughed, holding up the large bottle of amber-coloured liquor in his hand.

"Don't be a pussy, Paul." Quil jested; egging his friend on as they sat around the unlit bonfire, waiting for darkness to fall completely before it could be set alight.

"If I drink this, then somebody is getting naked."

His voice was light and teasing but the wink he threw Bella's way was suggestive, and he smirked when he saw a blush rise up her neck and colour her pale cheeks a crimson hue. She bowed her head in response, determined to hide the evidence of her attraction to the resident bad boy wolf. He had been making playful jokes and turning up everywhere she went for weeks now. Ever since Jacob had pulled her from the icy, choppy depths of the sea that lined First Beach and took her back to the reservation, Paul had been there. The day she had slapped him was still ingrained fresh in her memory and it made her physically cringe any time she thought about it. For a while there, it had seemed as if Paul would hate her forever; especially after he had been forced to guard her and protect her should The Cullens, or any other wandering vampires, return for her. Yet, their hostile relationship had taken a sudden, expected turn after he had accidentally seen her naked when she had screamed whilst stubbing her toe on her bed post and dropped her towel in agony. He told no-one of what he saw but in the moments they were together in private, he took great glee in reminding her that she had called out his name whilst naked.

"Dude, keep your pants on for once. " Jared bantered as he threw an arm around his girlfriend, Kim and laughing when he saw her roll her eyes at his best-friend.

"I don't need to take my pants off to have a good time."

"If you say so."

Twisting off the cap, Paul took large gulps of the liquor and coughed when he came up for breath; the bottle now half-empty and the liquid burning his throat and warming his belly. Eyeing the remaining liquor, he shrugged nonchalantly and drank the rest in one go. The burp that left his mouth was loud and obnoxious and caused Quil and Embry to snort with laughter as they sipped on their own beers.

"You know, Sam's going to kill us when he finds out we stole his beer." Jared pointed out.

"Sam's on patrol with Jacob. By the time he finds out it'll be all gone anyway. Besides, what's the worst he can do?" argued Paul as he grabbed a beer from the cooler.

"For you? More Bella guard duty."Quil laughed. "Sorry, Bella." He stopped when he realised how his comment had sounded.

"It's okay, Quil. No harm done."

Tucking her wavy, brunette hair behind her ears, she declined Jared's offer of a beer and took a slow sip of the soda in her hand. Once the sun had set and darkness began to creep in, she watched as Paul and Embry lit the bonfire and felt her face instantly becoming warm as the heat blasted her. It was early spring and she was grateful for the fire's ability to keep the lingering chill from the air but the heat soon became too much when Paul sat himself down beside; his own supernatural body heat coming off of him in waves.

Sweat started to trickle down the nape of Bella's neck but she dared not move to wipe it away. Paul's eyes bore into her but she avoided his gaze; confident that if she remained perfectly still then he would be fooled by her 'invisibility' and leave her alone.

"Did you know that you have a birth mark on your ass that's shaped just like a peach?"

Shock shook her and Bella was one hundred percent certain that if she could see her face, she would see a tomato with her features staring back at her in the mirror. Mortification drowned her body and she shakily lifted her can of soda to her lips and took a long drink whilst she remained steadfastly silent.

"It's kind of perfect really since your ass is also shaped like a peach." Paul mused before leaning in close to Bella's ear and whispering deep into it. "You're my little peach."

"Oh my god, shut up, Paul." Bella finally snapped.

"There she is. I was wondering how long it would take for you to talk to me. I was just about ready to use more persuasive tactics."

There was a joking edge to his voice but his face seemed oddly serious. A sense of uneasiness settled in the pit of Bella's stomach and she fiddled with her hair in a bid to distract herself from it. Next to her, Paul sat nursing a warm beer as he surveyed the brunette beauty. Before seeing her naked, he had paid little attention to her physically. She had always been nothing more than a nuisance; a reminder that his genetic supernatural abilities had been activated because of her poor romantic decisions. But now, he noticed how her hair, always a dark Chesnut brown in the dull, grey skies that usually plagued La Push and Forks, gleamed with hints of caramel when the sunlight caught it at the right angle. Her eyes were wide and doleful, and although too skinny in his opinion, he appreciated her long limbs and pale skin.

Bella was the quiet sort, Paul had observed, and he knew how chauvinistic he sounded any time he acknowledged to himself that Bella's accidental show of nakedness was the sole reason why his interest in her had been piqued. Still, he couldn't help it so there was no use in denying it. He was a man and she was unknown… forbidden. The thought of crossing that boundary was exhilarating; pissing off Jacob Black in the process would be the icing on the cake.

* * *

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Dad." Bella replied when she heard her father shout his greeting.

Shutting the front door quietly behind her, she hung her coat on the wall rack to her left and slipped off her shoes. With a weary shuffle, she walked over to where her father sat slumped in the arm-chair; nursing a beer in his hand and eyes focused on the evening news that blared from the old tv monitor. He gave his only daughter a quick glance before switching back to the television; grunting out responses as Bella attempted conversation.

"How was work?"

"Fine. You spend all day up on the res?"

"Yeah."

"Hope you didn't cause any trouble." Charlie fired with amusement before frowning.

Charlie Swan knew his daughter well and he believed to his core that she would avoid trouble at all costs. But since her experience with The Cullens, he had watched her become a shell of her former self. Still, there seemed to be some hope in the form of Jacob Black and his friends. He had seen them hanging around with Bella on more than one occasion and although he trusted the judgement of his oldest friend, Billy Black, and Billy's son, Charlie worried like every father in existence. The young men on the La Push reservation were almost freakishly tall and well-built. Still, they seemed to keep Bella safe and entertained so he did not probe for fear that his daughter would close herself off from him completely.

"Oh yeah. We danced naked under the moon and engaged in a wild orgy." Bella snorted, choosing not to inform her Police officer father of the underage drinking that she had refused to participate in.

With raised eyebrows, Charlie shook his head as a wry smile tugged at his wrinkling face. "Just so long as you used protection. I'm not ready to be a grandpa."

Bella rolled her eyes and bid her father a good night. She knew that he would be up a little while so she took her time in showering before bed; the hot water and shampoo washing away the smell of smoke that had infiltrated every hair on her head and every pore of her skin. Feeling refreshed, she brushed her damp hair into a pony tail and cleaned her teeth. Before leaving the bathroom, she made the conscious decision to change into her sweatpants and vest; not wanting to tempt fate and be caught again in a compromising position with Paul. She saw him as soon as she entered her bedroom. He was crouching on the window ledge and leaning forward with a huge grin on his face as he watched her acknowledge him silently.

"We meet again, Miss Swan. This has to stop becoming a habit."

His jovial greeting made her roll her eyes but she found herself fighting back a reluctant smile that tugged unforgivingly at the corner of her mouth. Still remaining quiet, she pattered over to the double bed that was stood against the wall and pushed into the corner of the room and climbed beneath the covers. She grabbed her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' – required reading for her English class but a personal favourite of hers – and thumbed the worn and dog-eared pages until she found her place in the book. She read silently but was unable to lose herself in the novel; too distracted by Paul's presence.

"You're always reading that book."

"It's my favourite book."

Paul nodded in understanding. Shutting the book, Bella sighed with exasperation and tossed it onto the bedside cabinet. Flinging back the bed sheets, she walked to the trunk that stood next to her dresser and pulled out a knitted, rainbow coloured blanket and threw it at Paul. She heard it hit him gently and a low chuckle left his mouth. Praying that her father would not come to say 'good night', she got back into the bed and switched off the lamp. The room descended into darkness and she could hear Paul moving about. The window ledge creaked with relief as he stood and soon, he was settled down on the floor at the foot of her bed.

They lay together in the pitch black as a chilly breeze snuck in through the still open window. The minutes ticked by and eventually they broke their silence; their voices a whisper in the night as they tried hard to avoid detection by Charlie.

"I don't need a babysitter, Paul."

"Never said you did."

"You can tell Sam I don't need you around anymore. Surely you have better things to do than to be here every night."

"I don't mind." Paul answered honestly.

Turning onto her side, Bella stared out of the window and focused hard on the artificial orange glow of street light. The street was quiet but she could imagine how families were each retiring to their own beds for the night; mothers kissing their children good night and somewhere, there would be friends laughing and joking as they finally made their way home. The lives of those people were normal. None of them had a human-wolf hybrid camping out on their bedroom floor.

"Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?" he hummed, his eyes closed and listening out for any sign of movement in or outside of the house.

"Do I really have a birth mark on my bottom?"

A chuckle rose up from Paul and he resisted the urge to sit up and smirk at Bella. Shifting so that his head now rested upon his arms, he stretched out and mused over the memory that played like a record in his head. Despite all of his efforts, he couldn't keep the mischievous tone in his voice at bay and he found himself grinning incessantly.

"I think I need another look just to be sure."

The pillow that came racing through the air put an end to any conversation as it landed impressively on his face with a thud, and he breathed in Bella's scent as she grumbled out a curse at him and he laughed with a freeness he hadn't felt in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I have had very little time to write with my toddler running around. I will try to get updates but I also have a number of other stories that need updating. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please be sure to tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has already favourited, followed, reviewed etc. **

BOOM! The crash echoed throughout the room; bouncing off the cream coloured walls and jolting both Paul and Bella from their sleep. Jumping up with a start, Paul cursed out loud as he stood tall and ready for a fight but still hazy from the unwelcome interruption to his slumber. Stumbling over her own feet, Bella hurried out of her room, ordering her house guest not to follow her, and down the stairs. She called out for her father but got no greeting in return. Wrenching open the door to the house she was momentarily blinded by the morning light and the blast of freezing cold air that smacked her in the face. She shivered as her eyes adjusted to the daylight and the blurry figures of her father and Billy Black eventually came into focus.

"Jesus, Dad, it's the crack of dawn. What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Bells." Charlie apologised sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't mean to wake you. Truck back fired." He explained, pointing to the black smoke coming from the exhaust.

Rolling her eyes, Bella ignored her father as he muttered another apology and only half listened when he spoke of leaving for a fishing day-trip. She gave him a half-hearted wave before turning her back on him and walking groggily back up the stairs. Her face hit the pillows on her bed with welcome force and she snuggled back beneath the warm covers.

It was a minute before she realised that her room was quiet. Too quiet. Calling out for her protector, she lifted her head only when she was received no response. The room was empty. The only evidence of Paul's presence were the crumpled blankets at the foot of her bed and billowing curtains from the open window she had shut the night before. The void left by his absence unsettled her and she forced herself to return to her slumber lest she focus too much on her uncomfortable emotions.

Beneath the open window, sat on a pile on brown and yellow leaves that had fallen from the tree that hugged the back of the Swan home, Paul sighed heavily and rested the back of his head against the bricks. He barely noticed the scratch of the unforgiving material on his bare shoulders and back. His heart beat rapidly and he silently thanked the Gods that he had not been discovered by Charlie; angering the Chief of Police of Forbes was not on his to do list. After all, he was not immune to bullets. Once he was certain that Bella had fallen asleep, Paul started his journey back to La Push. As soon as was safe, he phased and enjoyed the freedom from his restrictive human body and the feeling of the wind ruffling his fur as he sped back to his own home.

Slowing when he could see the border of sand that met the trees and signalled his arrival at First beach, Paul returned to human form and covered his nakedness with the cut-offs and canvas pumps he had kept in his wolf mouth; grimacing at the drool that coated them. Sauntering along the beach, he scufffed at pebbles and stray shells on the wet sand and followed his instincts all the way to the house that Sam, his Alpha, and his girfriend, Emily, shared. Plonking himself down at an empty seat at the kitchen table, he greeted the occupants with a smile; noticing that only Jared and Embry were present out of his fellow pack brothers.

"Where is everyone?" He asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Jake and Quil are just about to get off patrols. Sam's in the shower." Jared answered, swallowing down the scrambled eggs he had been chowing down on.

"Not an image I needed in my head." Paul bantered, screwing up his nose.

"Yeah, well, you'd be hope he stays there after stealing his beer. He's pissed."

"I wasn't the only one drinking it."

Shrugging, Jared cleared his plate and chugged down half a glass of water before finally responding. All the while, Embry watched the two best-friends with quiet amusement and tried not to laugh knowing what punishment was coming Paul's way and how the young man would have to suffer just as he and Jared had done earlier that morning.

"Yeah... but you're also the one who stole - and drank - all of the whiskey his favourite whiskey."

"Oh shit." muttered Paul, his face paling at the memory.

"'Oh shit' is right, Paul." Sam's voice boomed out as the man appeared in the doorway; his short hair already almost dry and fully dressed with a look of wrath on his face.

Before Paul even had a chance to react, Sam was upon him and his palm met the back of the younger man's head with a deafening crack. With a yowl, Paul jumped up and rubbed the tender spot. His anger was simmering and white noise filled his ears preventing him from hearing the rest of Sam's monologue until an off-handed comment caught his attention.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes at the 'deer caught in headlights' expression plastered on Paul's face, Sam slowly repeated himself. "I said you're spending all day helping me in the garage and to put on a goddamn shirt."

It was then that Paul remembered that he had left his black t-shirt on the floor of Bella's bedroom in his rush to leave and avoid any possible confrontation with her father. A grin began to form on his lips when he realised that he would have a legitimate reason to visit the Swan girl once more.

* * *

"So who is she?"

"Huh?" said Paul when he felt Jared elbow him gently in the ribs as the two young men and Embry all followed behind Sam as they walked to the garage that was sitauted on the outskirts of the reservation on the border between Forks and La Push.

"Oh c'mon. I know that smile. Is that why you had no shirt this morning? Left it at some chick's house?"

Embry chuckled, joining in. "She must have been desperate to go with Paul."

"Or blind." Jared countered as Paul sulked in silence.

"Or dumb."

"Or maybe she was just easy."

The words left Jared's mouth just as the four men entered the run-down red brick garage. The laughter that came from him was carefree and ultimately short lived when he found himself pinned against one of the shelves that held various mechanical tools; Paul's face a dangerous shade of crimson and his eyes burning black.

""Shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it for you!"

"Paul" yelled Sam. "Let him go!"

It was an order not to be disobeyed and with great reluctance, Paul did as he was told and released his friend; throwing a warning look Embry's way who held his hands up surrender, having no desire to receive a beating.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sorry, man." Jared said sincerely as he eyed his best-friend suspiciously whilst climbing into a set of overalls.

The four men worked in a majority silence for the next couple of hours. The occasional ordered was barked by Sam and as the day continued to wear on, the silence slowly began to fizz out as joking remarks and good-natured ribbing filtered into conversation. When the day had finally ended and Sam permitted them to leave, Jared, Paul, and Embry walked back to their respective homes at a leisurely pace despite the drizzling rain that was falling from the ugly grey sky.

"Yo, Paul, as much as I don't want to get my ass kicked you gotta be straight with me."

"Jared, cut the 'Mystic Meg' crap and just come out with it."

"Who's the girl?"

"There ain't no girl."

"So I almost got my head ripped off because...?"

Before they had even turned the corner he smelled her. The wind had blown her scent his way and if Embry or Jared noticed they did not comment on her arrival until all three had rounded the corner and saw her waiting, sat hunched over on the porch that was attached to the front of Paul's home. It was a small, quaint house with wooden shutters on the windows and a patches of wildflowers dotte about the tiny excuse for a front lawn. Suddenly self-conscious about his home for the first time in a long time, Paul rushed forward and left his friends behind even though he heard them follow him. Bella noticed him as soon as he was at the bottom of the path that led to the porch stairs and she blushed when his eyes met hers. The grin that dominated his features did nothing to sat the burning of her cheeks, nor did the tinge of genuine happiness that lined his voice when he said her name.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan. Was I a really good boy this year or did I just pray to Santa too hard?"

"Dude, you're on Santa's permanent naughty list." chuckled Embry as he waved hello to Bella.

"Bella, did you get lost or something? Blink twice if you're here against your will." Jared joked as he grinned incessantly at his scowling best-friend.

Faltering for just a second, Bella composed herself as she stood to her full height before not missing a beat and speaking with unknown confidence.

"I came to lend you that book you asked about."

A smirk played on Paul's lips as he closed the distance between himself and Bella and he noticed how her cheeks flushed even more pink as she lied through her teeth to all three of them. He was impressed at how truthful she sounded though he knew that her inherent aura of innocence helped her immensely.

"What book? Paul doesn't read." Jared remarked.

"Can he even read?" quipped Embry.

"Pride and Prejudice." Bella lied once more, smirking herself when she aw Paul roll his eyes at his friends' jokes.

In spite of the rain, Jared and Embry stood completely still as they processed the new information before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter that earned them a rather suggestive and derogatory hand gesture from Paul.

"Oooooh, Pride and Prejudice! How fancy!" cried Embry.

"Get lost, losers." sulked Paul as he turned his back on his still giggling Pack brothers and ushered Bella into his home.

Alone and sheltered from the wet weather, Bella and Paul stood quietly and stared at one another until Bella broke the silence with a clearing of her throat and then buried her head in the backpack that Paul had failed to notice until now. Watching her with interest, he stayed mute until she popped her head back up and readjusted the now newly fastened back pack and held out her hand to him. In it, he saw, was a long scrap of black material and it took him longer than he liked to admit, as he stared at it quizically, to recognise it as his missing t-shirt from the night before.

"You left it on my floor. I didn't want my dad to find it... too many questions." she offered up as way of an excuse or explanation; which, Paul was not sure of.

Thanking her, he took the shirt from her; purposely grazing her fingers with his own and humming as electricty ran through his body. He balled up the shirt and threw it over Bella's shoulder and it landed on the grey fabric sofa.

"Paul LaHote, pick that damn shirt up off that sofa before I come over there and swat your ears so hard you'll be hearing church bells ring for a week.

Snapping around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, Bella's mouth formed an 'O' shape when a woma appeared infront of her. Small in stature, she was smaller even than Bella herself but she was the spitting image of Paul; same raven black hair though hers was long and in a single braid that fell down her right shoulder, same hazel brown eyes, they even had the same dimple on their left cheek. As she continued to stare, she noticed more about the unknown woman. Like how her eyes had faint lines of wrinkles around them when she smiled and that the roots of her hair where dotted sparingly with silver.

"Sorry, Mom." he apologised, moving immediately to remove the dirty article of clothing.

"Sorry about that." Paul's mother said giving Bella a warm smile as she dried her hands with a kitchen towel. "I swear I did raise him with manners but he clearly seems to have forgotten them so I'll introduce myself."

Sighing, Paul interjected. "Mom, Bella. Bella, my mom."

"Clara, please." The older woman said, taking Bella by surprise with a hug.

Hovering close by, Paul fiddled with the bunched up shirt in his hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. He towered over his mother but his respect for her was evident, and Bella found herself amused by the thought of such a tiny woman hurting the big bad woolf before. Then she began to wonder just how much of her son's life Clara was privy to.

"Bella... not Bella Swan?"

"Erm, yeah. Why?"

"I've heard a lot about you." Clara continued. "Paul is always talking about you."

"Mom, shut up." groaned Paul; hos own cheeks beginning to redden from embarassment.

"What? I can't help it that you talk in your sleep." she laughed.

"Oh my god, Mom. That's enough. Time to go, Bella." Paul stormed forward, breaking his mother and Bella apart even as his mother admonished him for his behaviour and invited the young girl to stay for dinner.

"Bella has to go, Mom."

"Paul, you're being rude." Clara scolded him.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Besides, my dad is at Billy's and he's my ride home so I'm just going to head over and hang out with Jacob for a bit. It was lovely to meet you."

Bella heard a faint hint of a reply as Paul pushed her through the door and closed it behind both of them. It was like watching the transformation of a magical creature. Almost instantly, Paul's demeanor changed. His embarrassment had been relaced with cockiness and a mischevious glint in his eye.

"You know, the offer of me checking out your ass again still stands. You know, just in case you find hanging out with Black too boring."

Resisting the urge to smile, Bella bit her lip and shuffled from one foot to the other and made a choice not to engage Paul in his games.

"I'll be fine with Jacob."

"Okay." Paul bid her goodbye reluctantly. "See you later, Peach." He called after Bella as she walked down the path.

Turning back, Bella shouted. "Goodbye, Mr Wickham."

"Who the hell is Mr Wickham?" Paul yelled out confused.

With her own sly smile, the young woman decided to be brave and shouted back as she parted ways. "Look it up."


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and leave a review. They make me happy :)**

"I am definitely more of a Mister Darcy. Good looking, sophisticated-"

"An inflated sense of importance?" Bella quipped, teasing Paul mercilessly as they lay in their separate spots in the dark.

"Seriously, I find it insulting that you'd think so low of me." He argued back, not offended at all but thoroughly revelling in their light hearted banter.

"I still can't believe you read the book."

She had only really said it muttering to herself but Paul had heard her. His sudden movement caused his blankets to rustle and the floorboards beneath him to creak, as he turned onto his side and looked up at Bella. Unlike all the previous nights where he had been relegated to sleeping on the floor at the foot of her bed, Paul was now situated on the rug next to the bed. He had not said a word, only smirked and dived under the covers, when half an hour before he had crept through the open window and saw the make-shift bed ready and waiting for him. The room was dark but he could see that Bella was propped up and awake waiting for him.

"You set down a challenge and I never back down from a challenge, my little peach."

"Will you stop with that already?" Bella sighed, exasperated by the reminder that Paul, of all people, had been the first boy to ever see her naked.

"Can't. It's impossible. Your ass don't quit, so neither do I."

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Urgh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Ha! If my mom heard me say that she'd beat my ass… but I'd gladly demonstrate this kissing you speak of if you move over and let me into bed."

Heat spread across her pale cheeks and Bella was glad that Paul couldn't see her clearly. Her confidence was beginning to fail her, and with her heart speeding up and her face flaming, she stuttered over her words before turning her back on Paul and pulling the bed covers tight against her chest.

"Sorry… I don't think you'd fit… too tall."

"That so?"

Bella stayed quiet, stuck for what to say. She could still feel her cheeks burning and she uselessly covered her face with her hands. Surprised to find she was smiling, Bella gasped when she felt her bed dip suddenly as Paul's weight fell next to her. She became still and held her breath. Behind her, she could feel Paul's broad chest against her back and his own breathing was ragged. A hand came up and brushed a tendril of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. The night had taken a turn she had not expected and Bella was immensely glad that they were surrounded by darkness. The heat coming off Paul was intense and as she began to swelter, Bella wanted nothing more than to fling off the blankets but was too afraid to move.

"Bella…"

A hand fell onto her hip and she completely froze. Her breath stopped and it was an eternity of seconds until she relaxed into the simple, surprising touch. The scent of the young male lying next to her was earthy and masculine and it penetrated her senses until she felt hazy.

When she still hadn't made a move to put space between them or ask him to stop touching her, Paul further pressed his luck and snuggled closer into her and buried his face into the nape of her neck. She smelled sweet. Not sickly sweet like she used to when she hung around with The Cullen's and he could barely stand the stench of her, but sweet like vanilla cookies.

"See… I can fit." He mumbled into her ear, his own bravery diminishing in recent moments.

Bella shivered and Paul gulped. It was without a doubt the most intimate and intense moment he had shared with a girl. The sheer force of his developing emotions was overwhelming ànd he considered returning back to his make-shift bed on the floor. Instead, too consumed by Bella and the contentment her presence brought him, Paul stayed where he was. They said nothing but eventually their breathing fell into sync and they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Bella woke first. The heat radiating from the man in her bed was suffocating her and she carefully extracted herself from the tangle they had somehow gotten themselves into as they slept. She glanced at the clock and groaned at the early hour. It was barely six in the morning; the sky outside an inky black in the winter season with air that held a chill. The differing temperatures was off putting and so was the strange friendship she found herself sharing with Paul LaHote. Vampires. Werewolves. The year had been one hell of an eye-opener. Her heart, though still broken from the abandonment by Edward Cullen, a vampire she had loved, and his family, was slowly healing as she rebuilt her life one day at a time. If she had never discovered the Supernatural then she would never have met the Wolves of La Push. She would never have met Jacob… she would never have met Paul. The idea made her chest twinge uncomfortably.

Next to her, she heard Paul beginning to stir. A few seconds later he was awake, rubbing his eyes and stretching with an obnoxious yawn breaking the silence. He spotted Bella and a tired smile split across his youthful face.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey." Bella replied, her voice meek and soft.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Paul eyed the brunette beauty with fascination. She was sitting up, knees pulled close to her chest with the thumb and index finger of her right hand twirling a piece of hair as she stared at the bedsheets. Copying her position, Paul lifted himself up fully and bumped her shoulder with his; welcome of an excuse to make physical contact with Bella again.

"What are you doing today?"

Startled by the question, Bella turned and stared at Paul with her mouth open. Truthfully, she was tired from a long week of school and homework. Her original plan for the weekend had just been the crash and hibernate as she ate herself into a food coma. Of course, that plan had never included waking up with Paul in her bed. So she shrugged, still conscious of speaking.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Ummm… I don't really think my dad would be happy with you hanging around the place. He already thinks you lot are freaks or drug pushers."

Paul chuckled. "That's fine. Having your dad on my ass isn't on my 'to do' list today. We can hang out at mine… or do you have plans with Black?" He asked when Bella hesitated.

"No… it's just… we've never really hung out. Just the two of us. What about your mom?"

"What are you on about? We hang out all the time." He said with a grimace.

"Paul, being on guard duty doesn't count. We're asleep for most of it."

"I suppose…" he grumbled before perking up. "All the more reason to spend the day together."

He jumped up with enthusiasm, yanking Bella up with him and holding her by the shoulders until she was steady. She batted away his hands and he pulled on his t-shirt and sneakers, having never bothered to take off his shorts the night before. He flattened down his bed head and was ready and waiting before Bella even had a chance to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"C'mon."

"It's six a.m.! I'm in my pyjamas."

"You look fine to me." He answered truthfully, finding the crazy waves of her hair, her rosy cheeks, and purple checkered bed clothes endearing.

Paul rolled his eyes when his host continued to sit on the bed and so he stood and raided her closet; throwing a grey sweater and a pair of jeans across the room. They landed with a thump in Bella's lap and she held them up as Paul proceeded to raid the drawers in her kdresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you dressed… where do you keep your underwear and socks?" Paul asked, his voice mumbled as he had his back to her.

Surging forward, Bella fell off the bed and onto her knees. She knew that tomorrow the pale skin on her knees would be covered in bruises, but at that moment she was hell bent on keeping the teenage boy from routing through her panty drawer. When she reached Paul, she slammed the drawer shut and stood against it for good measure.

"I can get my own panties, thanks."

"Shame." He mused, smirking whilst Bella grabbed some underwear from the drawer, a scrap of black material catching Paul's eye.

"Can you turn around please?" Bella asked of her guest, motioning to the clothes in her hand.

With a wicked grin, Paul did as he was asked and turned around. In spite of himself, he did not sneak a peek and a couple of minutes later he heard a cough that signalled permission for him to once again look at Bella. She was now dressed, having also thrown her soft waves into a messy bun, but she yawned as she passed him. She pried open her bedroom door and listened for her father's familiar snoring. Confident that Charlie would not be waking anytime soon, she hurried Paul along and they crept gingerly down the stairs. A note was left informing her father that she would be out for the day and they made their way to Bella's bright orange truck.

The trip to La Push, on Bella's part was mostly made in silence; she asked only for the occasional direction and reassurance that Paul's mother would not mind her presence at her home. For Paul, he spent the journey cranking up the truck's ancient radio and singing along to a surprising range of tracks that made Bella raise her eyebrows in spite of how out of tune he was as he sang.

"How do you feel about 'Back to the Future'?"

"Huh?"

"The movie…" Paul repeated as he flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table.

"Oh." Bella said, awkwardly standing on the spot. "Never seen it."

"What?" His outrage was genuine and he shook his head in disbelief before patting the seat next to him and beckoning Bella to sit. "I can't believe… today you're going to learn that this is the greatest trilogy ever made."

"Trilogy…" the young woman groaned.

"It has everything!" He said like an excited child as he loaded up the movie. "Action, comedy, time travel, romance. It's a classic!"

"If you say so."

"I do… and when you've watched it you're going to apologise and admit how wrong you are to doubt me."

It was in that moment that Bella remembered that despite his being a werewolf and looking older than his age, he was, at heart, still just a seventeen year old boy who enjoyed playing jokes and watching dumb movies. The humbling realisation made her smile against her will and Paul caught it; acknowledging it simply with one of his own.

Some time during the second movie in the trilogy, after admitting that 'Back to the Future' was indeed a decent and entertaining story, Bella's eyelids grew heavy and she succumbed to her tiredness. She woke to a screen of rolling credits and her head in Paul's lap. He was fiddling with the remote and when she shifted, he immediately looked at her.

"What time is it?" Bella's voice came out cracked.

"A little after ten." He stroked her cheek. "My mom left about an hour ago. She says hi."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You should be. You missed a great movie. Now you won't understand the third one."

"Oh. Sorry."

A flash of sinful smirk. "It's okay. I'll think of a way you can make it up to me."

Bella scoffed, sat up, and folded her arms. "I am not letting you see my bottom, Paul."

"I had something else in mind."

He rushed forward, closing the small gap between them and crushing his lips to hers. Instinctively, one of his hands reached up and twisted into her hair whilst the other sought out her waist. He held her close enough to kiss but not so close that she would be flush against him. A quiet squeak escaped Bella caused by the unexpected kiss. Paul's lips were soft and inviting and as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, she started to feel hot and flustered. The last time she had been in such an embrace was with Edward and the two instances couldn't have been more polar opposite if they tried. Kissing Edward was like revelling in a chill wind whereas with Paul it was like bathing in glorious sunlight; both were enjoyable but she was unsure whether she preferred winter or summer.

Pulling away, Paul kept his hands where they were but gazed at Bella without speaking. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were plump from the kiss. A smile splitting his face, he dived right back in and kissed the girl in his arms; this time pressing his mouth on hers in a more urgent fashion. He congratulated himself when Bella returned the kiss with the same feverish behaviour. Her own hands had landed on his biceps and Paul lifted her up and pulled her forward until she was sat in his lap straddling him.

It did not shock her when Bella felt Paul's broad hands cup her bottom and squeeze it softly. The moan that travelled from his chest did though and she fought back a blush that she could make the alpha male moan in pleasure.

"Jeez, I've been wanting to do that since I saw you naked." Said Paul between rushed kisses.

For good measure, he gave her bottom another squeeze and his head fell back as he let out another appreciative moan. Bella's hands moved to his chest when he fell back and she took a second to steady herself before moving her mouth from Paul's and down along to his neck and collarbone. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and her head spun. She felt like she had lost control over her own body. There was a fire deep inside her and as it spread throughout her willing body and set her nerve ending alight, she struggled to keep herself contained. Paul was now in her blood. His scent was all over her. He was her veins. In her head. In her soul; dismantling her barriers, destroying her self control, igniting her until she was a bonfire blazing with carnal need.

Pulling her away from his neck by her hair, Paul made Bella face him and meet his eyes. There were trumpets in his head and his hormones were heightening the effect of every touch. Mere months before he had hated the woman on principle. Now, all he could think of was how much he never ever wanted to stop kissing her.

"God damn…" he gulped then kissed her again, ravaging her with his mouth.

There was a bang at the door. The two ignored it until it turned into a series of thumps and Paul growled in frustration.

"Shit! Go away!"

"Yo, man. Open the door!" Jared's voice filled the room.

"I'm busy!" He yelled back, ignoring his best friend and focusing solely on kissing Bella.

"We have patrols!"

"Go away!"

"Paul! C'mon, man. I can't be arsed with Sam being on our back over this!"

Punching the sofa cushion, Paul reluctantly let Bella go and set her down gently next to him.

"I'm coming!" He shouted to Jared. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I should go home." Bella replied, embarrassed by her wanton behaviour.

"No. Please. Just wait for me." He begged, stealing one last kiss.

Yanking open the door, he scowled menacingly at Jared who stopped talking mid sentence when he noticed Bella perched on the edge of the sofa, messed up hair and cerise coloured cheeks. The presence of Jacob Black's best friend stunned him. He was used to seeing Bella around the reservation and it was no secret that both she and Paul had been spending time together because of Sam's guard duty punishment, but to see her in such a worked up state so early in the morning in Paul's home was more than enough to arouse his suspicions.

"You have really shitty timing." Paul pouted, moving aside to let Jared in.

"Nice to see you, Bella." Jared greeted the young woman, who smiled sheepishly back at him.

"We were watching a movie." Paul offered up, shoving his feet into his sneakers, the scowl on his face refusing to budge.

"I'm sure you were." Said Jared, eyeing the menu screen on the TV.

Leaning down, Paul pressed a chaste kiss to Bella's cheek as it were the most natural thing in the world. "Don't leave."

Pushing his best friend out of the house, Paul slammed the door shut and bounded down the path away from him, his body burning with unspent energy.

"What the hell are you doing with Bella Swan?"

"None of your goddamn business." Snapped Paul.

"You know how Black feels about her."

"Stay out of this, Jared. I mean it. This has nothing to do with you and it definitely has nothing to do with Jake."

"This is going to cause trouble, Paul." Argued Jared, yanking Paul to a stop.

Kicking the dirt beneath his feet, Paul sighed. "I like her. Is that really so bad?"

"Since when do you like Bella?"

"Since I saw her naked." He answered honestly despite hating how it made him seem.

"Christ man, you're a damn train wreck."

"Maybe…" said Paul with a slight smirk. "But I still like her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning, my lovely readers! Sorry for the wait. I obviously spent Christmas and New year with the family and then started a new job so this has been a working progress every morning on the way to work. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews, follows etc. I love hearing what you guys think! **

**Contagious chemistry chapter 4**

Surveying the empty space that lay before him, Paul frowned. The crushing realisation that Bella had left was beginning to dawn on him and it surprised him just how disappointed he felt at her absence. A knot started to form in his gut and treading slowly, he trudged over to the sofa and collapsed into a heap. His head in his hands, he chastised himself for having pushed Bella too far too quick. What an idiot he was for trying to make their relationship physical. Even if she had reacted in the way he wanted, the fact that she had left clearly spoke volumes. It sent a message and the message was that she didn't want Paul.

Lamenting in rejection, the sullen young man sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. His patrol shift had lasted most of the day and even with the spring weather beginning to improve slightly, it was still grey skies and drizzling rain when he looked out of the window. He gained comfort in staring at the miserable weather, but found himself unable to sit still. A frustrated energy was pulsing through his tightly wound body. Jumping up, he knocked over an empty mug he had left hours previously on the coffee table. His legs had a mind of their own and they surged forward as he ran out of his childhood home and down the street until he reached the home of Billy and Jacob Black. Paul pounded on the door until it was ripped open by Jacob himself who wore a scowl of annoyance at the incessant banging caused by his pack brother.

"What is it now, Paul?"

Mouth agape, he stared at Jacob intent on interrogating the young man about the whereabouts of his best friend until a movement in the corner of the room caught his attention. Looking up from under her lashes, Bella locked eyes with her temperamental protector and blushed. When she made no attempt to move or address him, Paul shook his head and silently stormed away.

* * *

Bella was convinced that it would be her first night without Paul. She had stayed as late as possible with Jacob, talking and exploring First Beach as she tried to get her mind off the crestfallen expression on Paul's face, until the journey home could no longer be postponed any further. She had waited hours. Reading had held a promise of distraction but she was met with only failure as she was unable to conjure up the characters in her head and concentrate on their fictional adventures. Some time had been spent mindlessly watching the News with Charlie that was interspersed with brief conversation. When she had eventually dragged herself to bed, it was almost midnight and there was still no sound of her usual night time guest. The window had been left open and the blankets and pillow were on the floor next to her. It surprised her just how bitterly disappointed she was that Paul had not returned for the night and she surmised that it must have been the same for him when he had come home from his patrols. It hadn't been her intention to stay away as long as she had. She had felt extremely awkward sitting in his house and the time had just gotten away from her whilst at the Black residence.

She awoke that Sunday morning to blazing heat. She had dreamed fitfully for most of the night but as she woke, she did so from a pleasant dream of hot sun and warm sand. A groan echoed deep in her ear and with sleep still in her eyes, she shifted and turned to see Paul asleep next to her in bed; dressed in his shorts and t-shirt with one arm flung over her and holding her close to him.

She was relieved to see him but for a moment she wondered if she were still dreaming. It was only when she shifted once more so she was fully facing the young man in her bed, and heard him mumble her name and nuzzle deep into her neck, that she became sure she was really awake.

"Bella!"

Boots thudded on the stairs. Panic rose quickly in Bella's chest and she shot from her bed immediately; standing and tripping over Paul and crashing to the ground. Her clumsy landing woke him and before he could say anything, her hand was clasped over his mouth. He understood when he saw the urgency in her eyes and heard the gruff tones of Charlie Swan as he finally ascended the staircase and journeyed the short corridor that held both his and his daughter's bedrooms and the bathroom. With nimble limbs and perfect timing, Bella caught the door handle just as her father did a short knock and began to twist the knob.

"Hey, Dad." Bella said, with panting breath as she wrenched open to door.

Charlie surveyed his only daughter for a minute. He was sure he had heard a bang on his way up the stairs and Bella's heavy breathing and wide eyes further piqued his interest.

"Everything okay?" He asked with raised brows.

"Fine. I just fell out of bed. You know how clumsy I am."

"Get that from your old man." Mused Charlie. "Anyway, breakfast's on me, kiddo. Pancakes. Hurry up and get dressed."

"That's great, Dad. I'll be down in a minute."

Closing the door and leaning against it to listen for her father's exit, Bella heard Paul speak and she found him hiding in the corner of her room that would have been obscured by the open door.

"He's gone."

It was Paul who spoke. Venturing from the shadows of his hiding place, he stepped out and not for the first time, he noted just how much taller he was than the young woman. They stood together purposely avoiding each other's eyes but time was ticking by fast.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why were you in my bed?"

They questioned one another at the same time and fell silent at the same time. Both sighed. Bella crossed her arms over her chest whilst Paul rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. He had been so childishly angry about her disappearance but it had been impossible to stay away for the night. He had gotten so used to sleeping near her that his own bedroom had felt eerie and empty without the soft, gentle sounds of her sleeps breaths. She had already been asleep when he had crept in through the window she had kept open for him, and the appeal had lay with her warm body tangled up in bed sheets.

"I have to get dressed. Charlie's going to be back up in a minute if I don't hurry."

Turning her back, Bella grabbed an outfit from her drawers and made her way to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. It was obvious that Paul had no intention of leaving. When she returned a short while later, he was sitting on the edge of her bed, elbows on his thighs as she leaned forward, and stared at her making her blush when she remembered their kiss the previous day.

"You're blushing."

"You're still here."

Paul paused. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"School. The same as you."

Catching her by the elbow, Paul made her face him and repressed the urge to kiss her. He hated the twisting coil of unwanted and unfamiliar emotions in his gut, but staying away from Bella Swan was absolutely no longer an option. Admitting his feelings to Jared had been the final nail. He could no longer pretend that their flirtations were innocent; that he was insistent on being the only one guarding Bella because he was the best of the Pack. He wanted her. And he would be damned if he wasn't going to have her.

"Skip it."

Bella scoffed. "I'm not skipping school, Paul, and neither should you. You're smarter than you think and you should put the effort in."

The last part had come out quietly and the two almost lovers were silent. It gave Paul a strange glow to know Bella thought so highly of him and he was certain that her comment had been the first compliment she had ever paid him.

"Tonight then?"

"Paul-"

"Please." He pleaded, wanting badly to run his hands through Bella's shiny, brunette locks and drown himself in her scent.

"Bella!"

Charlie's voice echoed through the crack in the door and forced Bella to pull away. Reaching the door, she pulled it open before seeming to change her mind. Biting her bottom lip, she was still for several seconds then bounded across the room. On the tips of her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on Paul's lips. Before he even had a chance to react, she was off him and running out of the room. He could hear the quiet conversation between father and daughter, and even when they left he stayed where he was; sleeping away the morning tangled up in Bella's bed-sheets and dreaming peacefully.

* * *

The sky was dark. Not pitch black, but a deep indigo blue that held infinite hints of darkness and the promise of adventure. The soft reassuring glow of street lights had been left behind long ago and Bella stumbled with every step she took. The scent of damp grass assaulted her nostrils. All around her the sound of nocturnal forest animals kept her on her toes and she tried hard not to be startled with every hoot of an owl or snapping of a twig. Her hand was clasped firmly in Paul's; he was her navigator in the unfamiliar territory. When he stopped suddenly, the anxious young woman found that they were lining the edge where the forest meets the sand of First Beach. The tide was in and it glimmered every so often when the moon dared to peak from behind the clouds.

"What are we doing here, Paul?"

"You'll see." He replied with a wicked grin; stepping out of his sneakers and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

She knew it was wrong to look and she did her best not to… until Paul unbuttoned his denim cutoffs and she was graced with the site of his bare back and naked bottom. He was toned in a way no-one her age should be and she gawked at him in complete awe; wondering whether he had felt the same appreciation upon accidentally seeing her naked. She doubted it.

"See something you like?" Paul whispered over his shoulder, a teasing note rolling off his tongue.

"Um, Paul… I don't think…"

"Relax, my little Peach."

One second Paul was standing naked before her and the next, she was face to face with a giant beast of a wolf. Grey fur tickled her cheek as the wolf descended upon her and nudged her tenderly with its snout. It was a marvel to see Paul in his wolf form again. Although this time, he was not snarling viciously at her. No. This time he was gazing quizzically at her and lowering himself. Full of apprehension, Bella stroked the fur on Paul's wolf back and rubbed it with her fingers, earning her a growl of approval. It took her a while to understand what Paul wanted from her but eventually she figured it out and tentatively climbed onto him. Clutching to him for dear life, she let out a yelp when he jetted off straight into the water and sprayed them both with the salty sea water. He ran from one end of the water logged beach to the other and back until Bella lost count from dizziness. When they finally stopped and wandered back into the safety of the forest, Bella basked in the exhilaration that coursed through her body. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that her companion had returned to human form and was now fully dressed; jet black hair damp and textured with sea salt.

"What did you think?"

"That was amazing!" Bella exclaimed, breathing hard.

"Good." Paul smiled, advancing on the young woman. "I've never done that with any girl before… obviously."

He was almost on top of her now, having sought her out with honourably dishonourable intentions, and the small touch of his hand on her waist sent Bella into a tailspin. He caught her mouth with his and gifted her a lush, deep kiss that left him wanting so much more. Things he knew Bella wasn't ready to do. Reigning himself back in, Paul gulped and pecked the tip of her nose with his lips; not caring even a little that his shirt was soaked from the contact with hers.

"We should get you home and out of those clothes."

"Excuse me?" Bella said with raised eyebrows, not sure whether he was being innocent.

"Bella…" Paul replied with a sigh and a pained groan then placed his forehead against hers. "As much as I would love to keep on touching you, I was actually more concerned with you catching your death standing there, head to toe, completely soaking."

"Oh…" she whispered, embarrassed for questioning his intentions but knowing that she had heard enough stories to understand why she had done so.

"Not that I wouldn't love to see you naked again. I just don't want to screw this up."

For the young Swan woman, silence was the best option. Months had passed since Edward and his family had left. She had gotten over acting like a love sick crackhead. Edward had been an obsession from the moment she had laid eyes on him. Paul was a natural evolution.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the wait and thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and follows etc. I will try to start responding as much as I can ?ￂﾠ**

"Good morning, Gorgeous." Paul whispered deep into Bella's ear, his eyes still closed but so attuned to the young woman's stirring body and heavier breathing.

Her eyelids fluttering open tentatively, Bella groaned at the stinging sensation as her eyes adjusted to the light and the frame of the man next to her came into focus. She was hot. Sweltering in fact. Yet, she did not move away from Paul. It was such a strange moment that had become almost tradition between them as the school week had progressed. Each morning began with Paul and each night ended with him.

It was the final school day of the week and as she lifted herself up, her muscles screaming out for more rest, Bella was unbelievably glad that she would be spending the weekend doing absolutely nothing.

"What time is it?" She heard her bed partner ask.

"Almost seven."

"Urgh. Make it stop."

"We have to get up, Paul."

Finally opening his eyes, he stared at Bella with a simple smile on his lips before answering her. "I can think of much better things to do today than go to school."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can." She replied with a dry laugh and a raised eyebrow.

Every night they had slept together in Bella's bed and during every one of those nights Paul had never strayed into inappropriate territory. It had killed him to keep his hands to himself. The urge to run his fingers over the smooth, unblemished, milky white skin of Bella's waist and thighs had been dominating; almost painful. What he hadn't been able to resist was her lips. The kisses had started off cautious and innocent; a peck on the cheek, a soft graze of his mouth on hers. But with each night he spent with her they had become more urgent. More wild. As if he couldn't get enough of the delicious, forbidden treat of kissing a girl he wasn't supposed to want.

Turning onto his back with a groan, the young wolf grinned and stretched; his feet dangling off the bed. There were indeed a number of much more interesting things he could imagine doing with Bella Swan but nearly every one of them included them being in a position he would not like to be caught in by her father. So, against his own desires, he shuffled out of bed and threw on the shirt he had dropped on the floor the night before. He flattened down the rogue tufts of black hair and looked up to see her staring at him.

"What?" He enquired.

"Nothing." She answered, a blush creeping into her cheeks and colouring them; an act which did not go unnoticed.

"You're blushing." Teased Paul, advancing on the young beauty who sat still as he approached.

"What are you doing, Paul?"

"I love seeing you blush. I forget how innocent you are sometimes."

Suddenly shy, she turned her head so he could not see how her cheeks reddened even further. She felt his weight as the mattress dipped and squeaked and even when she cleared her throat, her voice still came out a whisper.

"I need to get ready for school."

"I know." He replied, a shit eating grin spreading across his youthful face.

"Paul…" Bella mumbled, her sentence cut off by his lips; soft and tender but yearning for more.

It took every ounce of his self control and willpower not to take things further. Pulling away from the girl in his arms with immediate regret, the young wolf frowned as she stared at him; eyes hooded and mouth hanging open. His hand went to her hair and he caressed it gently as he knelt before her.

"You're ruining me, Bella."

"What?" She mumbled, still dazed and now confused by the whispered comment.

"Nothing." He replied with a shake of his head. "I want to spend the whole weekend with you."

He was now nuzzled against her, rubbing his cheek against hers and inhaling the fresh scent of her skin; masking it with the scent of his own. If any other creature smelled her they would instinctively know she belonged to him. Bella couldn't smell it but he could and it pleased him to no end.

"Let's go to the movies tonight."

"Aren't you on patrols tonight?"

"I'll swap with one of the guys. They won't mind. I just want to spend time with you."

"We spend almost every night together, Paul." The young woman argued, throwing back the bedcovers and avoiding his gaze as she rooted through her drawers for a suitable school outfit.

She could practically sense him pouting before he even answered. "That's different. I want us to go on a date."

His sudden confession left Bella momentarily stunned and it came at the moment she lost concentration and caught her fingers in the drawer as she closed it. Cursing, she sucked gently on her stinging and red fingers and hoped they wouldn't bruise. In seconds, Paul was on her; his hand tenderly holding her injured digits.

"Are you okay?"

Removing her hand from his and frowning when she saw an expression of hurt flit across his face, Bella nodded. Her brain was still preoccupied. How could she tell him that not only did she not know how they had become more than friends but less than lovers, but that any notion of a date would be unattainable. At least for that night.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"When you feel guilty you get this look on your face. What's wrong?"

He reached out for her and she stepped back; her brown eyes falling to the floor and her voice weak.

"I already have plans tonight. With Jake. I'm cooking."

If he had been punched in the stomach, Paul reckoned, it would have hurt much less than Bella's words had. The jealousy was all consuming and it raged inside his body like an inextinguishable fire.

"So you'd rather be with Jacob Black than me?"

"It's not like that. Billy is coming too…"

He barely heard her over the rushing in his ears and he stood back from her with clenched fists, tense shoulders, and his lips in a tight line.

"By all means, go be with him."

"Paul…" Bella began, tears threatening to spill from her eyes even though she struggled to understand why.

"You're going to be late for school."

The sound of her father's bedroom door opening, and his feet banging on the landing floor as he coughed and cleared his throat, caught Bella's attention and when she turned back to speak to Paul she found him gone; her bedroom curtains billowing in the early spring morning wind.

* * *

"Yo, Paul! Wait up, man." Quil shouted down the hallway, speed walking even as his fellow students gave him a wide berth when they saw him coming.

"What's up?" Paul half-heartedly asked, barely glancing at his friend and fellow pack brother as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

The morning had gone agonisingly slow and Paul had found it hard to focus on anything his teachers had tried to teach him. His opinions on the school system were low; what good would trigonometry serve when his destiny was to protect his people's land from the vermin of the supernatural world - vampires. He had almost given up on attending school completely but he felt compelled to do so for Bella's sake. He could not bear the thought of her being disappointed in him.

"The usual. This place sucks."

"We could ditch. I don't know about you but I could really do with crashing before patrols tonight."

Paul considered it for a moment but then silently shook his head.

"Nah. My mom will kick my ass if I start ditching again."

"Suit yourself. At least you don't have to babysit Bella tonight."

"Yeah." He mumbled, his chest aching at mention of her name. "Who's on guard duty tonight?"

"Seth." Quil replied as they reached the cafeteria and plonked themselves down on the nearest available table they could find.

"Clearwater! That boy couldn't protect a dead fly! If anything happens to Bella-"

"Jesus, dude. Relax." He hissed, forcing a smile for those who had stopped to stare at Paul's outburst. "I know you think you're the best at playing guard dog but honestly, I thought you'd jump at the chance for a night off. I can't even remember the last time we hung out properly. Besides, Sam's on about scrapping the protection detail."

Panic gripped Paul. He had come to depend on those nights in order to get his fix of Bella Swan. If Sam was serious about ceasing the protection on the young woman then he would have no excuse to see her; his time would be taken up with a return to normal patrols and he would go back to seeing her only when she visited the reservation to spend time with her best friend, Jacob. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go back. He wouldn't.

"He can't do that. What if the leeches come back? She's not safe. Anything could happen to her!"

"Calm down. What the hell is wrong with you?" Quil eyed his friend as he swallowed the sandwich he had been chewing. "The last thing we need is you phasing in the middle of the damn cafeteria!"

It took Paul a moment to realise that he was in fact shaking violently; a tell tale sign that his well known anger problem was about to result in him phasing into a wolf against his will. Forcing himself to breath deeply, he took a series of slow breaths and let his mind fill up with Bella. Her pale skin, the blush that always stained her cheeks whenever they kissed, the feeling of the soft cheeks of her bottom in his hands when they had made out on his sofa. That was a good memory.

"Hey, Jared! Talk some sense into him will you? Dude's freaking out about Seth guarding Bella and Sam wanting to stop the guard duty."

Shifting his gaze, Paul caught the eyes of his best friend who was standing with his arm around his girlfriend, and Imprint, Kim; a small girl with mousey brown hair and a sweet smile. She was one of the few people in La Push who knew of their supernatural secret purely due to her status as Jared's destiny appointed soul mate. It was at this moment that he started to wonder whether his feelings for Bella were less important because he hadn't imprinted on her. Quickly, he dismissed it when he felt himself becoming angry again. He was young. No Gods were going to dictate who he would fall for.

"I got this, Quil."

Kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, he left her to sit next to Quil as he dragged Paul to his feet and pulled him by the arm out of the bustling dining room and through the throngs of their fellow students. When they reached a somewhat empty corridor that contained only a few mingling teenagers and a couple of teachers discussing grade scores, Jared rounded on his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm telling you this as your closest friend and a brother… you have got to let this thing with Bella go. It needs to end before you do something stupid."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Scoffed Paul.

"You damn near phased in front of the school! How do you think Sam would react to that, eh? You're going crazy over Seth being near her and you know how Jake feels about her. The boy worships Bella. This will only cause trouble we don't need. We have enough going on without a bloody love triangle in the mix!"

His fists clenching, Paul felt the blood rush to his head and he fought the urge to clock Jared in the jaw at the mere suggestion of abandoning Bella.

"She's not your Imprint. She's not even your bloody girlfriend!"

"You need to stop talking before I punch you."

"Listen, I like Bella. You know I do. She's a nice girl but just find someone else."

Glaring at Jared, Paul shook his head and did not miss the disappointed expression that took over the other young man's face nor the heavy sigh that left his lips.

"I can't do that, Jared."

Running his hands through his hair, knowing that it would earn him a hum of annoyance once Kim saw how it would be messed up and sticking out at odd angles, he mentally kicked himself for what he was about to do but reminded himself that it was for the best.

"Find someone else or I'll tell Sam everything.

"You wouldn't."

"I mean it. Stop whatever the hell it is you have going on with her or I'll make sure Sam Alpha orders you away. It's your choice."

White hot rage blinded Paul. "Walk away from me."

"It's for your own good."

"Walk away from me, Jared!" Yelled Paul, his fist connecting loudly with the metal locker next to him and catching the attention of the two teachers who had been minding their own business.

"LaHote, Cameron!" A middle aged man with greying brunette hair and golden brown skin shouted towards them. "Take it outside."

Still refusing to look at Jared, Paul barged past him and collected his rucksack from the table he'd left it at; completely ignoring Quil's questions before storming off to his next class of the day. Twenty minutes later, sat uncomfortably in a wooden chair with his head on the desk as he moped about his limited options, he heard a feminine voice address him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Cracking open one eye and lifting his head slightly, a mass of jet black curls caught his line of vision. They fell onto slender shoulders and framed a face he knew well. The bright pink lips of the girl were formed into a tight line and her brown eyes - eyes he had spent many times last summer staring into - were framed by furrowed brows. Her concern for him was genuine. She never had been good at hiding her feelings and it made Paul groan even more when he realised that he was now feeling how he had made her feel.

"Just peachy, Cassie."

"You're a terrible liar, Paul."

She was quiet for a minute and turned her back on him. When she faced him again, she held an item in her hand and offered it up to him; a grim smile of thanks tugging on Paul's lips as he accepted gratefully.

"It's okay. Chocolate always helps me when I'm in a bad mood." She shrugged. "I'm also a great listener, you should remember that."

Gulping down half the chocolate bar, the young man nodded and then held Cassie's gaze. She had always been good to him even when he hadn't been good to her.

"I'm sorry for being an ass to you last summer."

"It's okay." She dismissed with a wave of her hand and a smile.

"No. Really. I'm sorry. I never should have treated you that way. I knew how you felt and I took advantage of it. I was a total dick."

"It's been months. I'm over it. Honestly."

Finishing the bar of chocolate, Paul blinked and stared at the young teenaged woman who looked back at him quizzically.

"What?"

"I don't deserve your help…"

"Spit it out, Paul."

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"


End file.
